The Not Alone Series: Hyperbolic Time Chamber
by TheUltimateMystic
Summary: A one-shot set within my Not Alone/Majin Unleashed series detailing the events of Gohan and Videl's time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.


Warning if you haven't read Not Alone and Majin Unleashed I suggest you do that as this is a one-shot that takes place during the events of Majin Unleashed. Seriously, people, I'm giving you fair warning. I gave the same warning in my Broly's Second Coming one-shot and I still got a question saying why was 'blank' a 'blank blank' Pay attention! ~TheUltimateMystic

* * *

 **The Not Alone Series: Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

* * *

By TheUltimateMystic

* * *

 _Day 1_

* * *

Videl was in awe as she stared into the endless white void of The Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"It's disorienting just looking at it." Videl stated before attempting to take a step off of the center platform.

"Videl, wait, you might not want to..."

Gohan's words fell on deaf ears as Videl stepped on the floor. The second Videl's foot made contact with the floor she was brought right down to her knees.

"What...is...this?" Videl wondered as her voice echoed throughout the chamber.

Videl suddenly felt a rush intense sweltering heat followed by frigid bone-chilling cold.

"Everything feels heavy...Hot...Cold...I can't breath...I..."

Videl was suddenly snapped out of her stupor by Gohan as he helped her up.

"What was that?" Videl inquired as she sat down on the steps of the center platform.

"Sorry, I should have tried to better prepare you for that. Things outside the center room can be a bit much the first time around."

"I think that's a bit of an understatement."

"The gravity outside this room is 10 times Earth's normal gravity, The Air gets denser and denser the further you go into the chamber, and the temperature can switch from extreme highs to extreme lows at the drop of a hat. There is no day. There is no night and the only way to keep track of time is by the clock on the front of the center room and possibly these two large hourglasses but I think those might just be for show."

"Do you really think I can handle all of that?"

"I do. As a matter of fact, I fell to my knees the first time too."

"Really?"

"Yep, but eventually I got used to it just like you will. Now, there's two beds, a bath, and enough food here to last us an entire year. Though a brought a large capsules worth of back up supplies just in case. My dad and I nearly starved during our last days here." Gohan chuckled. "Now I want you to raise your ki as much as you can."

"Can I rest a bit first?"

"No rest yet. My dad didn't go easy on me. I won't go easy on you. Now raise your ki."

"How exactly do I raise my ki?"

"Oh, right I never went into the full details on that. It's sort of like flexing a muscle. A visual might help. Close your eyes, focus on your ki, and imagine it rising like an elevator or a geyser."

"Alright..." Videl replied as she closed her eyes _**'Alright Videl...Focus...Focus...There it is...Now imagine it rising like...an elevator...no...a geyser...no...My fathers temper...Yeah, that's perfect..."**_

An aura slowly began to form around Videl as her power level started to rise.

 _ **'Incredible...'**_ Gohan thought as he felt Videl's power rise.

Videl's aura fully fluctuated around her be suddenly stopping.

"That's as far as I can go."

"Not bad. Now I want you to step out on the floor again."

"Okay."

"Slowly. One foot at a time."

Videl did as Gohan said slowly put one foot down followed by her other. Videl could instantly feel the pressure of chamber's higher gravity but this she wasn't brought to her knees but still struggled to stand up straight.

"Now I want you to jump." Gohan stated as he easily stepped onto the chamber floor.

"Jump...I can barely stand."

"Don't care. Jump."

"But..."

"Jump."

Videl flexed her leg muscles as much as she could before managing to jump half an off the ground.

"Good. Again."

"Arrg!" Videl exclaimed as she jumped another half an inch off the ground.

"Again."

For each time Videl jumped a half an inch off the ground Gohan would simply say "Again."

* * *

 _Several hours later_

* * *

"Uuugh...I can't." Videl stated after jumping countless.

"Again." Gohan simply stated.

"Gohan..."

"Again."

Videl did as she was told, flexed her already tired muscles as hard as she could before jumping a full inch off the ground.

"Stop."

Whatever adrenaline was keeping Videl up completely went away upon hearing Gohan say stop as she collapsed to the ground.

"Alright time to rest up." Gohan stated as he picked the now unconscious Videl up and carried her to one of the beds. _**'She looks so nice when she sleeps...No no, Gohan snap out of it. Now that she's out. It's time to focus on some solo training.'**_

* * *

 _Day 2_

* * *

 _ **'Something smells delicious.'**_ Videl thought as she sat up, freshly awoken from her slumber.

Videl walked to the very small kitchen area to see Gohan cooking a large mess of bacon and scrambled eggs.

"Oh hey, Videl." Gohan greeted. "Go ahead and take a seat. Everything should be ready in a moment."

"O...Okay." Videl replied as she went and sat down at the dining table.

"I'm not much of a cook but I can make a pretty mean bacon and eggs." Gohan stated as he placed two plates on the table before sitting down. "Fortunately there's a bunch of premade desserts. My dad and I went through those pretty fast."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Eat up. We have a big day ahead of us."

After scarfing down two generous helpings of breakfast Videl was ready for the day's training. Gohan had finished eating a few minutes ago and was already out on the floor doing push-ups.

"Well, what are you waiting for come on out and join me." Gohan stated as he turned as his head to look at Videl while still doing push-ups.

"Okay." Videl replied before attempting to power up.

"No powering up this time."

"But..." Videl began to reply before deciding not to question it. Videl simply braced herself before stepping out onto the chamber floor. A look of surprise came over Videl as she was able to stand on her two feet. She could still feel the pressure of the gravity weighing down on her like an elephant on steroids but she able to stand up straight without having the need to raise her ki.

"How..." Videl began to wonder.

"Come over here and I'll tell you."

Videl nodded and walked slowly over to Gohan before getting into the push-up position.

"It's your Saiyan DNA." Gohan stated while still doing push-ups with great ease while Videl struggled to keep up at even one tenth his pace. "We adapt very easily to harsh conditions and the more the more damaged we get, the more strain is put on our bodies, the stronger we get. I'd say by the end of the first week here you'll be able to join me for a nice jog."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

* * *

 _Later that day._

* * *

"Can...barely...move...but...need...bath." Videl stated as she crawled into the less gravity intense center room.

"Don't worry. I'll run you a bath." Gohan stated as he picked Videl up and carried her to the nearby couch.

"My night in shining armor."

Videl let out a deep sigh of relief as she lowered herself into the steaming bathwater. It was just the right temperature hot but not too hot. After dipping her hair into the water, Videl reached for a bottle of shampoo but accidentally knocked it over causing it to hit an inexplicably placed broom which in turn hit a steel wall rack knocking it down to floor causing a loud racket.

"Ah damn it!" Videl exclaimed as she stood up to grab the shampoo bottle.

"Videl, are you alright!?" Gohan worryingly exclaimed as he burst into the bathroom. "What was that...sound."

Gohan's face turned an unimaginable shade of red as he laid eyes on a full frontal Videl who likewise turned an equal, if not greater, shade of red.

"Get out!" Videl exclaimed as she threw a bottle of conditioner at him which hit him square in the forehead creating a massive knot in the process.

* * *

 _Day 7_

* * *

Gohan shot a blast of ki which stopped a few hundred feet away before hovering in place.

"Alright first one to reach the ball of ki gets the last chocolate eclair."

"Oh, that is so gonna be mine." Videl replied as she took a sprinters stance.

"On your marks...get set...go!"

Gohan and Videl took off towards the ki blast, Videl surprisingly was able to keep pace with Gohan even managing to get barely ahead of him.

"I told you that eclair is m..."

"Mine!" Gohan exclaimed as he breezed pass right past her.

"Ah, dammit!"

"Winner winner eclair dinner!"

"I never stood a chance did I?"

"Not even close, but I have to say I am impressed by your progress."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're already moving around like this is natural. I had high expectations you've surpassed even them."

"Wow, you really know how to compliment a girl."

"Yeah, I'm a real Casanova but I'm serious, Videl. Just seeing how you took to the shell training already set my expectations for you in here pretty high and you've already blown them out of the water. I don't think it'll be too long until you're able to move..."

Gohan seemingly disappeared and reappeared in the blink of Videl's eye and was now holding the eclair.

"Like this."

"Did you just..."

"Mmm Hmm." Gohan replied before taking a bite of the eclair. "Man, that's good."

"I just can't imagine being able to move that fast."

"Believe me you will." Gohan replied as he handed Videl the rest of the eclair.

"Thanks." Videl replied.

* * *

 _Later that day_

* * *

"Your uncle sure sounded like a piece of work."

"That's an understatement. Unfortunately, I think I take after him in the hair department..."

"How so?"

"You'll see.." _  
_

* * *

 _Day 30_

* * *

"Alright, your objective again for today is to land one hit on me." Gohan stated as he took his fighting stance.

"I'm going to do it this time." Videl declared with determination in her voice as she took her fighting stance.

Videl started off with a running jump side kick which Gohan easily avoided by stepping to the side. Videl quickly followed up a with a spinning back elbow which Gohan easily ducked. Videl then proceeded to swing at Gohan with several rapid jabs. Gohan started off easily avoiding the strikes like he had all her previous moves however Videl refused to let up getting faster and faster with each and every punch. Gohan's expression changed from one of confidence to one of slight concern as the speed of Videl's jabs continued to grow tremendously to the point where the average eye would struggle to keep up with them.

 _ **'I think I may have to get a bit serious.'**_ Gohan thought.

Gohan's speed began to increase at a rate that began to severely outmatch the rate of Videl's punches.

"Uuuh!" Videl exclaimed as she delivered one last thrusting punch which Gohan again easily avoided causing Videl to lose her balance and stumble forward.

"Alright, Videl. I think that's enough for the d..." Gohan began to say before Videl suddenly turned around launched at him with a punch intended to do damage causing Gohan to instinctively strike back only for the punch to phase right through her.

"An afterimage..." A shocked Gohan stated right before being decked right in the face by a right cross from Videl.

"Yes! I got you!" Videl exclaimed triumphantly.

"When did you..."

"Learn the afterimage technique? You've been telling me about a lot of the various techniques you and your friends know so a few nights ago I pretended to be asleep and snuck out after you went to bed so I could practice a few of them on my own."

"A few of them?"

Videl cupped her hands together at her side before shouting the all familiar word... "Kaaaaameeeeehaaaaaameeeeehaaaaaa!" launching a moderately sized Kamehameha Wave off into the distance.

"Incredible! And here I thought you were still at basic ki blasts. You really are full of surprises."

* * *

 _Later that_ day

* * *

"Wow, really? He couldn't even last 30 seconds."

"Nope, hole right through the chest."

"I kind of feel sorry for the guy."

"Trust me no one feels sorrier for Yamcha than Yamcha...or maybe Puar. Anyways, let's get some sleep. I want you nice and rested for tomorrow."

"What are we going to do tomorrow?"

"Starting tomorrow, We're going to work on turning you Super Saiyan."

* * *

 _Day 90_

* * *

"That's it! Think about everything you've lost!" Gohan exclaimed. "Think about everything you could lose! Your father! Your best friend! Me! Think about your mother! Think how you'll never see her again! Use that emotion! Channel it into your power!"

Gohan's words echoed in Videl's mind as her regular aura surrounded her. She did her best to focus on those thoughts. The thoughts of her mother invoked particularly strong feelings. Videl could feel something rising inside of her. It was different from her normal.

 _ **'Is that...'**_ Videl thought.

A slight golden tint formed around her aura and for just for the briefest of a second her hair flickered from black to gold.

 _ **'She's getting close.'**_ Gohan thought.

However, the golden tint quickly faded as Videl dropped to her knees.

"Damn it!" An exhausted Videl exclaimed. "I can't do it..."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Gohan replied as he extended his hand.

"We've been at this for nearly three months." Videl replied as Gohan helped her up.

"You keep telling me to focus on the same things. And I try and try but I can't seem to grasp it."

"But you will." Gohan assured her. "You came close today. Closer than you think."

"But I don't think I've experienced enough to trigger the right emotions. I mean there's my mom but I was really young when she died."

Videl's words caused a light bulb to go off in Gohan's head.

 _ **'That could work...but I hope she doesn't hate me for it.'**_

* * *

 _Day 105_

* * *

After several days of hesitating Gohan finally decided to put his plan into action.

"A beam struggle!?" Videl exclaimed.

"Uh huh. You and me Kamehameha vs Kamehameha."

"There's no way I could be you in that."

"You don't have to beat me you just have to push me back some. That's all."

"And you'll think that will be enough to help me transform?"

"Positive."

"Alright. I trust you, Gohan."

"Good. I'll take the high position." Gohan replied as he ascended into the air. "Alright on my on three. One two three.  
Kaaaaaaaaaaa..."

"Kaaaaaaaaaa..."

"meeeeeeeeee..."

"meeeeeeeeee..."

"haaaaaaaaa..."

"haaaaaaaaa..."

"meeeeeeeeee."

"meeeeeeeeee..."

"haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

"haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasa..."

The signature blueish-white color of the Kamehameha wave emanated from Gohan and Videl's palms as the released blasts of relatively equal size at one another. The blasts met each other halfway colliding in a stalemate as neither blast pushed the other back.

"Come on, Gohan, you're holding back a lot!" Videl exclaimed. "How is this going to help me turn Super Saiyan!"

"You're right I'm not putting out that much energy!" Gohan replied. "Because if you can't push this back then maybe you're not cut out to be a fighter let alone a Super Saiyan!"

"What are you..."

"See all I need to do is just put a little bit more in and..."

Gohan put a little more energy into his Kamehameha and began pushing Videl's Kamehameha back towards her.

"See how easy that was!"

"How could you say that..."

"What was that I can barely hear you? Oh, how could I say that? How could I say that you're not fit to be a warrior, a Saiyan, maybe even my girlfriend!?"

"Stop..."

"No! You need to hear the truth!"

"Stop..."

"No, a true fighter doesn't stop. A true warrior doesn't stop. A true Saiyan doesn't..."

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Videl's despair at Gohan's word's turned to anger sparking an inner strength to rise to the surface.

Videl's Kamehameha doubled in size as a golden aura began to surround her. However, she still wasn't quite a full Super Saiyan but this increase in power was enough to begin rapidly pushing Gohan's Kamehameha back. Gohan smiled as he the Videl's Kamehameha engulfed his before fulling engulfing him as well.

"Gohan!" Videl exclaimed as she brought her Kamehameha Wave to a stop.

Gohan's body was visibly damaged by the attack he quickly appeared to fall unconscious as his body plummeted to the ground making a hard impact with the ground.

"Oh no!" Videl exclaimed as she rushed to Gohan's side. "Gohan...Why didn't you turn Super Saiyan? Why didn't you...Gohan? Gohan?"

A look of shock came over Videl's face as he noticed he wasn't breathing.

"Gohan, wake up..."

Videl checked Gohan's pulse but felt...

"No pulse..."

Videl quickly attempted to give Gohan mouth to mouth.

"One two three four five six seven eight nine ten."

Videl's efforts seemed ultimately useless as she checked his pulse again and found nothing.

"Come breath dammit!" Videl exclaimed as she cradled Gohan's head in her arms. Gohan...breathe...Gohan...breathe...Gohan...GOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Videl's despair at Gohan's apparent death began to swirl a mix of anger and sorrow within her. She wasn't sure all sure why this happened. There was no room in her head to process it. There was only the raw unfettered emotions, emotions that weighed heavy on her heart like a powerful flood against a dam that was ready to break.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Videl's eyes began flickering between her normal vibrant blue and the distinct greenish-blue of a Super Saiyan while her long flowing long likewise fluctuated from black to gold while each strand of hair spiked up. After a few brief moments, the unmistakable golden Super Saiyan aura engulfed her as her greenish-blue eyes solidified.

Videl still in a state of shock looked at her hands as the Super Saiyan aura surrounded her.

"I...did it."

"Ata girl." Gohan said as he suddenly opened his eyes.

"Gohan!" Videl exclaimed as she embraced him. "How? I thought you were..."

"I used a meditation technique Piccolo taught me to slow my pulse down to a point where it was virtually undetectable."

"But...why?"

"You said you never experienced a true loss so..."

"You...You...jackass!" Videl exclaimed as she socked Gohan in the face.

"...Sorry."

* * *

 _Day 129_

* * *

 _ **'Man, it's been two weeks and she's still giving me the silent treatment.'**_ Gohan thought as he looked he sat across from Videl in complete silence while they ate their dinner consisting of very charred meat and some green vegetables. **_'Even during our training when I tell her to do something she just nods and does it. I can't blame her though. I probably wouldn't want to talk to me either._** '

"So..." Videl suddenly spoke up. "I've been thinking about possibly forgiving you."

"Really!?" Gohan happily exclaimed.

"But don't think you're off the hook just yet. I'm still mad about what you did. But...I understand why you did it. So I've decided your punishment will be giving me a feet massage every night before bedtime."

"But..."

"Eh eh, no buts and you will continue to give me foot massages every night until I say so."

"Fine." Gohan replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

Truth be told he was just happy to hear her voice again.

"So now that you've pretty much got the hang of turning Super Saiyan at will, we can begin the next step tomorrow."

"The next step? What more steps are there?"

"Each day you'll stay in Super Saiyan form as long as long possible. I'd say right now you're able to sustain the form for about 30 minutes while training. But we're not going to be training while in Super Saiyan, not at first anyway, and not with any heavy training maybe just some light stretches and some jogging and then eventually work our way back up to the heavy stuff. Right now without heavy training, I'd say you'd able to maintain it for about a couple of hours. The point of this training is to so to make Super Saiyan like a second nature to you. Eventually, you'll get reach a point along the way where you'll almost forget you're even transformed."

"Super Saiyan mastery here I come!" Videl triumphantly exclaimed. "Say, Gohan, do you know how to cut hair."

"I wish." Gohan replied as his hair had started reaching past his shoulders. "Last time I tried to give myself a haircut...Let's just say I was wearing hats for several months."

"I can't do either." Videl sighed. "I guess if we put our hairs in ponytails we could manage a bit easier."

"It'll have to do."

* * *

 _Day 130_

* * *

"Ah damn it I broke another one!" Videl exclaimed as she threw away a broken plate in a garbage can half filled with broken dishes.

"Having precise control over your strength is going to be one of the hardest things to manage." Gohan replied. "But don't worry you'll get the hang of it sooner or later."

 _Later that day._

"He's always Kakarot this and Kakarot that blah blah blah my pride. I swear he's like a broken record sometimes."

"Vegeta sounds like kind of a prick."

"Yeah, but deep down he means well. He's just a bit rough around the edges."

"Alright, it's about time for bed. You know what that means."

"Yeah yeah. I know." Gohan replied as began taking Videl's boots off.

* * *

Day 136

* * *

"Alright lap number 20." Gohan stated as he and Videl jogged around the center chamber.

"That's it I can't do anymore." Videl declared as she stopped and powered down.

"That's fine no need to push yourself." Gohan assured her. "You've more than doubled your time already. I feel like I've said this a lot but I'm impressed. Still, have to work on not breaking those dishes though."

"Thank you." Videl chuckled."

"Although I more than tripled my time by now." Gohan jokingly bragged as he rubbed his thumb across his nose.

"Oh yeah, Well, I guess I'll just have to quadruple my time by next week." Videl half-jokingly replied but a sense of determination could still be heard behind her words.

"If you say so. Just remember this part of the training is not about pushing yourself."

"Don't worry I won't go overboard."

* * *

 _Day 143_

* * *

"Videl, settle down!" A wide-eyed Gohan exclaimed as Videl came at him with a barrage of punches. "This was only supposed to be a light training session."

"I know but I've gone nearly the whole day without powering down. I actually was able to fall asleep and wake up as a Super Saiyan. I wanna ride this high!"

"But I said not to push..."

Videl shot a couple of quick energy blasts at Gohan which he quickly deflected but as he did Videl came in for a blow to his face but before she could she collapsed to the floor, exhausted, as she reverted back to her base state.

"...Yourself. Aw, crapbaskets"

Gohan extended his hand to help Videl up but she pushed it away.

"No..."

"But Videl..."

"I can keep going..." Videl stubbornly replied while slowly rising to her feet as her Super Saiyan aura began surrounding her again.

Videl regained her Super Saiyan form and for a brief moment, a few sparks of blue electricity surrounded her aura before Videl once again returned to her normal form collapsing to the ground completely unconscious.

"What am I going to do with this girl." Gohan sighed as he picked Videl up.

 _ **'Although I might be one to talk.'**_ Gohan thought as he recalled saying very similar words to his father. _**'But that spike in power...Videl's potential really is something else. Maybe it's not just the Saiyan tenacity but the human spirit as well.'**_

Gohan carried Videl to her bed and tucked her in but as he did she slowly opened her eyes.

"G...Gohan?"

"It's alright, Videl. Get some sleep. If it's alright with you I'll skip the foot massage for the night."

"Okay." A groggy Videl replied.

"Goodnight." Gohan replied as he kissed Videl on the forehead.

"Good night...Hey...I...think my birthday's tomorrow." Videl replied before falling back asleep.

 _ **'Birthday!?'**_

* * *

 _Day 144_

* * *

"I'll kick your ass, Bozo!" Videl exclaimed as she sat up in her bed.

Videl looked around and saw quickly released she had been dreaming.

"Clowns..." Videl shuddered.

Videl began to enter the main area when she suddenly heard Gohan say

"Don't come out here yet!"

"Alright." Videl replied as she sat on the edge of her bed wondering what Gohan was up to.

After a few minutes, Gohan walked covered Videl's eyes with his hands.

"Alright, you can come out now but no peaking."

"Um, alright." Videl replied as Gohan led her out the kitchen table.

"Okay, open em."

Videl opened her eyes and saw a slightly lopsided and a bit shoddily frosted cake that was anything but professional on the table.

"I know it's not much to look at." Gohan stated while rubbing the back of his head "My baking skills are worse than my cooking skills but um happy birthday."

"You did this for me?"

"Yeah, I know we still have some desserts left but I wanted to do something special. I just wish I knew how to bake."

"Thank you." Videl replied as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Videl didn't care how well it turned as long as she was able to eat it with Gohan.

Gohan cut Videl and himself each a piece of the cake before sitting down to try it. Fortunately, the cake tasted far better than it looked.

"Wow, that was actually pretty good." Videl stated after finishing the bite of her piece.

"Yeah. I just gotta work on my presentation a bit." Gohan replied after finishing his last bite.

"More like a lot." Videl teased.

"Why I outta." Gohan jokingly replied.

"Oh, you wanna go? Come at me, bro."

Gohan stood up from the table in a pretend angry fashion before Videl tackled him to the ground.

"Take that evildoer!" Videl exclaimed doing her best Saiyaman impression.

"Oof. You got me. I am vanquished!"

Gohan and Videl shared a good laugh but the laughter soon faded as they stared into one another's eyes. Gohan into Videl's deep blue eyes and Videl into Gohan's incredibly dark brown eyes. Neither said a word as Videl lowered her face towards Gohan's while Gohan raised his. Their lips soon met each other in a strong passionate embrace. Each felt their heart racing at light speed they continued their kiss. Then a new feeling rose in their bodies a feeling neither one of them had ever really felt before a warm intimate feeling as Gohan began slowly reaching his under the baggy blue shirt she was currently wearing.

"G...Gohan."

"Videl...I..."

"I do too..."

Rather than continue their current course of action on the floor Gohan and Videl made their way to Gohan's bed losing all their clothes along the way.

"Are...Are sure?" Gohan asked one last time before continuing.

"I want you..."

Aaaaalrighty as I don't do Lemon and I don't want to my maintain my usual T rating (hell some might think all that was pushing it right there. But I'd say that could probably fly in a pg-13 flick.) the rest of the hanky panky will not be depicted. So while Gohan and Videl continue to do the deed try to think of calm peaceful things like a bee pollinating a flower, a caterpillar turning into a butterfly, or a hot dog being pushed through a doughnut. Nice calm peaceful relaxing scenery. If you want I can serenade you. And Iiiiiiiiiii will always love youuuuuuuuuuuuu IIIIIIIIIII...Okay, I think they're about done.

* * *

 _Later that day_

* * *

A sound asleep Videl rested her head on Gohan's chest as Gohan slowly awoke from his slumber. A smile formed on Gohan's face as he stared at his sleeping beauty.

"Last night felt like a dream." Gohan said to himself. "I'm glad it wasn't."

"Me too." A now awake Videl replied as she stretched her arm over Gohan's chest. "Looks my wish came true."

"I'm glad it did."

"So is it safe to say we're taking the rest of the day off?"

"Yeah, I'd say so."

"Good, cause I just wanna cuddle for the rest of the day." Videl stated as her stomach began to growl. "Aaand maybe have a little something to eat."

"Charred pork on rice sound good?"

"Sounds great."

* * *

 _Day 175_

* * *

"What, You want some time to train alone?" A surprised Gohan replied to Videl. "Why?"

"It's a secret. Come on trust me. I trust you right?"

"Yeah, you do."

"Two weeks. That's all I need. In the meantime, we'll still see each other in the mornings and at night."

"Alright, Two weeks. _**'I can use this time do a bit**_ "

 _Day 185_

"...Almost." Videl said to herself as the trail of a pale yellowish energy faded.

Videl's eyes widened as she suddenly felt Gohan's ki rise to a height she never felt.

"Wow..."

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

* * *

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Gohan's already long spikey Super Saiyan 2 hair which now reached down to his upper thighs increased a hair longer but quickly reverted back to normal as he almost dropped to his knees.

 _ **'I knew it there is another level...'**_ Gohan thought. _**'It was there. I felt it even if it was just a fraction of a second...But I don't think I'm even close to reaching it. I wonder if dad knows about it?'**_

* * *

 _Day 189_

* * *

"Are you ready to see the fruits of my labor?" Videl inquired.

"Sure am." Gohan replied.

Videl put her right middle, index, and ring fingers together and brought them to her chest as a pale yellowish white energy formed from the fingertips.

"Niono...haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Videl exclaimed as she fired a beam of energy the with of her three fingers off into the distance.

"Bravo!" Gohan exclaimed as he gave Videl a round of applause. "So that's why you asked for time alone."

"Yeah, I wanted to try and come up with a technique of my very own. What do you think?"

"Eh, seven outta ten." Gohan replied jokingly.

"You cheeky bastard."

"But seriously though, that was great. It feels like it could pack a wallop."

"Thank you. Hey, maybe I should test it out on you." Videl replied with a mischievous look on her face.

"No thanks, I think I'll pass."

Videl grinned as she brought her fingers to her chest and began charging another Niono beam.

"Videl, what do you think you're doing..."

"Niono..."

"Videl!?"

Videl laughed in a slightly maniacal manner as she began chasing Gohan around in a circle.

* * *

 _Day 300_

* * *

"I did it! No broken dishes!" Videl exclaimed as she finished drying the last of dishes.

"Good thing too. We were starting to get pretty low." Gohan replied as he took a sip of tea from a bowl.

"It's hard to believe I'm even in Super Saiyan right now. Sometimes I catch myself by surprise when I look in the mirror."

"I hate to say I told you so buuuuut..."

"Nobody likes a bragger."

"But you still love me."

"That I do. But seriously, thank you. Even when I had the slightest doubt in myself you made it fade it away. You never gave up on me."

"No need to thank me miss it's my duty as your boyfriend and teacher." Gohan replied as he took Videl's hand and kissed it.

"Ah, such a gentleman."

"Time's sure flown by hasn't it?"

"Yeah, hard to believe we've been in hear for nearly a year. I was thinking for the last couple of months we should take it easy and just relax."

"Take it easy? No way, Gohan, I want to ramp things up. I want to see just how far I can make it into the chamber."

"Alright, if that's what you want."

* * *

 _Day 305_

* * *

"How far...do you think...we are?" Videl wondered as she struggled to catch her breath.

"It's hard to say...really." Gohan replied, his breathing while slightly off was relatively fine. "But if I had to...guess...I'd say about a hundred sixty kilometers."

"I'm surprised...we...can...still see...the...room"

"Yeah, no matter how...far...You trek into the chamber you'll never lose...sight...of it. Alright, I think we should head...back...now."

"I...agree." Videl replied before passing out.

"Not...again..." Gohan sighed before picking Videl up and walking back towards the center room.

* * *

 _Day 365_

* * *

"Ah, that was delicious." Videl stated as she finished the last bite of strawberry tart.

"And that was the last of our food." Gohan chuckled.

"Good thing it's our last day."

"Yeah, my dad and I were practically starving by the time we left. I wasn't going to make that same mistake again."

"Your hair's gotten so long and spiky. Kinda makes you look like a hedgehog."

"Well not everyone can have straight flowing hair like yours."

"Hey don't get me wrong. I think hedgehogs are cute."

"Well then maybe I should keep it like this." Gohan replied jokingly.

"Not if you want a repeat of what happened last night.

* * *

 _Day 364 – Center Room_

* * *

Gohan and Videl were sound asleep in the same bed when Gohan turned over causing his hair to be entangled with Videl's causing Videl to flip over him and fall off the bed with Gohan being pulled off the bed as a result.

* * *

 _Day 365_

* * *

"Yeah, on second thought a hair cut's a good idea." Gohan chuckled.

"Looks like times just about up."

"Looks like it."

"Shall we?" Videl inquired

"We shall." Gohan replied as they locked hands and walked towards the Hyperbolic Time Chamber's exit.

* * *

 _A/N_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot of Gohan and Videl's time in the Hypoglycemic Rind Maimer. My next release should be the next chapter of Strained Bond then Azure's Revenge. And remember to fav if ya really enjoyed it. Let me know your thoughts and as always, have a great day. ~TheUltimateMystic


End file.
